


Return the Favor

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu has a nightmare and Ryuko is there to comfort him. Partner fic to my other story, The Nightmares that Keep Coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

_He watched, his eyes wide with horror. He watched as Senketsu was enveloped by flames before he turned into ash, slipping through Ryuko's fingers as she fell from the sky._

_"Senketsu!" He heard her cry out._

_Suddenly, Ryuko was enveloped by the same flame and Uzu's eyes widened in horror. He moved to run after her but his legs wouldn't move. He remained still, utterly useless to help Ryuko. Much to his horror, Ryuko turned to ash, much like how Senketsu had done before._

\---

"Ryuko!" Uzu screamed as he shot up from his bed. He breathed heavily, his eyes bleary as he tried to make out the his surroundings. The moonlight that passed through the windows lit up the room, letting Uzu know that he was safe and sound in his room. Uzu looked down at his hands, just able to make out that they were shaking. He let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly.

That's the fifth time this month that he had that same recurring nightmare. Why was he having this nightmare?

"Uzu?"

The green haired male looked up in alarm to find Ryuko at the door. He had been sleeping at Ryuko and Satsuki's apartment for the past two weeks, hoping maybe that it would make the nightmares go away. Satsuki and Ryuko had no objections to the swordsman sleeping over at their place, nor did they question it, and for that he was grateful.

"Uzu, what's wrong?" Ryuko asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair again. He saw Ryuko appear out of his peripheral and he turned to her, noticing her face looked surprised. She sat down beside him on the bed, her eyes locked with his. She reached forward, brushing her hand against his cheek. When she pulled her hand away, Uzu noticed a clear liquid glistening on the surface of her thumb.

Had he been crying?

Ryuko looked down at him, her eyes filling with concern. "If you tell me it's nothing, I'll hit you." She threatened, albeit half heartedly. 

Uzu bit his lip before he turned to Ryuko and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ryuko flinched, her eyes widening as Uzu tucked his head into the crook of her neck, his face pressed against her skin there. She certainly wasn't expecting something so...intimate. Uzu released a shaky breath, his breath warm against Ryuko's skin.

Ryuko blinked in surprise when she finally noticed the way that Uzu trembled just faintly. She bit her lip and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She had never seen her rival so... _vulnerable._ Her touch seemed to calm him down some and he released a soft sigh.

"Sorry," he murmured softly. "I had a nightmare... That I lost y-... That you died..." Uzu murmured, tightening his hold around Ryuko as though he were afraid that he were afraid she would slip through his fingers. Ryuko's eyes softened as she reached up to run her hands through Uzu's hair, her fingers massaging his scalp.

"I'm still here, aren't I, monkey?" she whispered, her cheeks red.

Uzu nodded and pulled back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Sorry," he murmured, looking up at Ryuko. "I... I didn't mean to suddenly hug you like that. I was just..." Uzu shook his head, running his hand through his hair again.

"I'm sorry, you can, uh...go if you want to." Uzu said as he turned away from Ryuko.

The girl nodded slowly and stood to her feet, clutching her hand to her chest. She looked to the door hesitantly as she thought back to when Uzu comforted her when she was having nightmares about losing Senketsu. She hadn't had one since then. She turned back to Uzu, her cheeks red.

"D...Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" She offered. The green haired male looked to Ryuko in surprise, his hand clutching onto the sheets beneath him.

"Sure," His voice was soft, shaky.

Ryuko nodded softly, her cheeks red as she crawled into bed with Uzu. The pair laid down, stiffly at each other's sides. Shyly, Ryuko turned to Uzu and slipped her hand into his, her fingers gently squeezing his hand. Uzu flashed her a small, grateful smile before his eyes fluttered close.

\---

Satsuki knocked on the door gently before she pushed it open and peeked inside. She smiled softly, seeing Uzu and Ryuko on the bed, their hands intertwined.

Deciding not to interrupt them, Satsuki closed the door before she headed for the kitchen. "It's almost a wonder how those two aren't dating yet..." She murmured to herself.

 

FIN.


End file.
